


More Than Enough

by Taybay14



Series: Saving people, writing prompts [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Dean's exhausted, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Poor Dean, Relationship Issues, asshole archangels, dean/cas established
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: Cas and Dean are in a perfectly happy relationship and all is well - that is, until the fallen angel's brothers decide to pay Dean a visit. Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel make it clear to Dean that they have high expectations for Castiel's life now that he's human, and if Dean can't deliver a certain level of happiness then Dean will be a goner.Dean, always one to bend over backwards for the one he loves, goes into overdrive. He's determined to be the best boyfriend possible. To give Castiel the world. Little does he know - Castiel thinks Dean is more than enough just how he is <3
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Saving people, writing prompts [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/453034
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	More Than Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mundanefall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mundanefall/gifts).



> Prompt fill for mundanefall
> 
> Original Prompt: Cas and Dean start dating and then another angel or angels (eg. Gabe, Lucifer, etc) comes and is all “if you hurt cas In any way, you’re never seeing him again”. Dean being super insecure goes out of his way to change himself to make cas happy. Like Cas wants something? Time to work myself to the bone to make it happen. To the point where Dean is exhausted and unhappy but he has to keep doing it or else Cas will leave. When cas realize this he goes and threatens the angel(s) for ruining his and deans relationship.

“Winchester!” 

Dean jumps, turning around to see who just barked his name. His stomach twists when he sees three archangels charging towards him. They all look angry. Determined. He tosses his wrench into his tool box and grabs a rag, wiping his hands mostly clean of the motor oil on them. Hopefully the archangels can’t see that his hands are violently shaking. 

“Hey, guys,” Dean starts when they get close enough. At least his voice doesn’t give away how nervous he is. “What can I do for ya?”

“We came to chat.” Lucifer looks around the garage, probably checking to see if anyone is around to overhear them. “You’re dating someone very important to us.”

Dean gulps. “Yes. Yeah. Yes.”

“And what exactly makes you qualified to be doing that?” Michael asks, not even bothering to look at Dean. His attention is focused on his nails as he picks them clean. 

“Well, I mean, I’m your sword. That should count for somethin’, right?” Dean asks with a nervous laugh. 

Michael lifts his eyes, fixing Dean with a glare that borders on lethal. A shiver runs through Dean’s body. “Is this a joke to you, Dean?” 

“N-no! Not at all!” Dean looks at Gabriel, the nicest of the bunch. “I love him. I really love him. I swear.”

Gabriel just smirks around a lollipop. 

Lucifer scoffs. 

Michael glares. He’s the one to speak, though. Always the head of the pack. “If you hurt Cas in any possible way, you will never lay eyes on him again. If he’s ever unhappy. Uncared for. If he wants for anything, you two are done. _Understood_?” 

“Understood.”

“Great.” Michael turns his back to Dean and begins walking away without another word. 

Gabriel follows, chuckling to himself. 

Lucifer starts to go before pausing. He looks over his shoulder at Dean and flashes his eyes. “Michael’s going easy on you. If you do any of that shit and _I_ catch you? You’re dead.” 

“Killing me would be a relief after taking him away,” Dean admits. 

After giving him a once-over, Lucifer nods slowly. “Good to know.”

The second the three archangels are gone, the sound of wings fading in the quiet of the garage, Dean rushes over to the garbage can and empties his stomach. 

\----

Dean gets home late again. He’s always getting home late. Castiel can hear him stumbling through their apartment, clothes hitting the floor as he goes. The fridge opens. He knows Dean is standing there chugging a bottle of water, wearing nothing but his boxers. Dean will stop halfway through drinking. He’ll grab a protein bar. Scarf it down as he heads to their bedroom. He’ll come inside. Kiss Castiel on the forehead - because Castiel always pretends to be sleeping - chug the rest of his water, go into the small bathroom attached to their room, pee, wash his hands, brush his teeth. 

Stumble back to the bed.

Tonight, Castiel changes the script. He’s sitting up in bed when Dean enters with his protein bar and water. It takes Dean a moment to realize things are different. When he does, he looks terrified. 

“Cas, you’re - you’re awake. What’s wrong?” Castiel can see Dean’s panic rising. It breaks his heart. “Is something wrong? What happened? Are you okay?”

“Dean, honey, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? Did you have a nightmare? Is the mattress not comfortable? Is the heat too low? I can turn it up, baby. It’s not a big deal. We can afford it.”

Castiel reaches out for his boyfriend, wrapping his fingers around Dean’s wrist and gently tugging him to the bed. Dean comes easily, green eyes still wide with fear. 

“I’m worried about you, Dean.” Castiel cups his face with both hands and presses his forehead to Dean’s. “You worked ninety hours last week, and you’re already on eighty-two this week. It’s not healthy.”

“It doesn’t bother me.” Dean gives him a smile that’s unconvincing. He must be too tired to keep up the charade right now. “Just a few more months and we can buy that house you’ve got your eye on.”

“Dean, I don’t want the house that badly.”

Dean leans forward, desperate. “I can get you the house, Cas. Let me get you this house. It'll make you so happy. You'll love the huge garden and I'll cook for you in the shiny new kitchen and we'll cuddle on the couch at night in front of the fireplace."

"Dean-"

"And I'll marry you and we'll have a ton of cats because I know how much you love cats and we can have kids and-"

"Dean-"

"I promise I won't ever mow the lawn too early because I know you're not a morning person and I'll always hang my towels up so they don't get mildewy and-"

"Dean I don't care about the fucking house!" Castiel barks. "Stop! Stop talking about the god damn house."

Something passes over Dean's face and the panic from when he first walked in returns. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Cas. I didn't mean to make you mad. Please don't be mad at me. Please."

Castiel swears he can feel his heart breaking in his chest. "Oh, Dean… I'm not mad at you, babe. I'm _worried._ And I miss you so much it hurts. I don't want the house if it means never spending time with you."

"But it's just a little while longer. Then, once we buy it, I won't have to work so much." Dean smiles, then quickly adds, "I mean, unless you want something else! I want to give you the world, Cas. I - I promise. You'll always be happy."

Castiel feels lost. This isn't the man he knows. The man he loves. 

Dean Winchester likes to be lazy on weekend mornings. They eat breakfast in bed. Have sleepy sex. Castiel studies the way the sunlight shines through Dean's strands of hair. Dean drags the tips of his fingers along the two scars between Castiel's shoulder blades where his wings used to be. 

Dean Winchester likes to call in sick when the weather is nice. They go out to the lake. Swim. Fish. Drink ice cold beers from the cooler. They walk along the trails, Castiel always curious about everything, Dean always patient as he answers questions about bumble bees and forest fires. Dean usually ends up backing Castiel up against a tree, kissing him breathless. It’s almost guaranteed for them to end the night in the backseat of Baby. 

Dean Winchester likes to eat dinner together. Homecooked, at an actual table, because his family never did that and he doesn’t want to be like his family was. 

Dean Winchester likes to make love right before bed. If Castiel calls it making love, Dean blushes furiously, fidgeting and mumbling under his breath, but that’s what it is. And after, they lay in bed together. Skin slicked with sweat. Breathing heavy. Muscles relaxed. They drift into dreamland holding each other. 

Always holding each other. 

Castiel can’t remember the last time they just _held_ each other. 

“Dean, the way things are going right now doesn’t make me happy. At all. I’m - I’m lonely all the time. I miss you. Miss us. I wake up late on weekend mornings and you’re not here. I stay home just in case you get off early so we can spend time together but you never do. I eat microwaved dinners because I can’t cook to save my life, and I eat them by myself in front of the fireplace. I lie awake in our bed wishing you were there. I can never fall asleep. All I do is wait. I’m always waiting for you. I’m tired of waiting for you, Dean.” 

“Cas-” Dean’s voice gives out, crumbling into a choked sob. “No, please. Don’t end us. I can do better. I can do better for you.”

Reeling, Castiel asks incredulously, “End this? Dean, I’m not ending us. I’m ending whatever _this_ is. Whatever we’ve been doing the past few months. It has to stop before it _does_ end us.”

A tear rolls down Dean's cheek and Castiel realizes that the man is violently shaking in front of him. "Babe, what's going on? Talk to me. _Please_ talk to me."

"I _have_ to make you happy. I need - you don't understand. You _have_ to be happy, Cas. Just - just tell me what you want. Anything you want. Let me fix this. We'll fix this, and then we can see if we can put less of a down payment on the house so I can work less."

Castiel shakes his head in exasperation. "Don't you see, Dean? I don't want the house, or the garden, or the new laptop you bought me last month, or the fancy keurig when my teapot was perfectly fine, or - or any of it. I want _you_! You make me happy, Dean. Just you. I don't give a shit if we live in some crappy studio apartment with a mattress on the floor living off of ramen and using body heat to keep us warm in the winter because the damn furnace is shit! If you were there with me, _really_ there like you used to be, I'd be so happy, Dean. I'd be the luckiest man in the world just by having you at my side. But you aren't by my side anymore. You're never here. I need _you_ , Dean. Just you." 

"You - but - really?" 

"Really."

Dean frowns, looking off at the wall in thought. "I could be home more. I could do that. It might take a little longer-"

"If you say to buy that house, so help me Dean Winchester I will smother you with a pillow. And then go burn that damn house down." 

For the first time in so long - too long - Dean laughs. He laughs so hard tears come to his eyes. It doesn't take Castiel long at all to realize he's laughing in relief. So. Much. Relief. It breaks Castiel's heart.

"Babe, what changed? What happened to bring all of this on?"

Dean suddenly looks uncomfortable. "I - well…"

After a long stretch of silence, Castiel grabs Dean's hand and squeezes it. "Are you trying to decide between breaking our 'never lie' rule or betraying someone?" 

"You know me too well," Dean says with a sheepish grin. 

"Well… we don't lie, and I'm not letting this go. So…"

"So…"

Castiel squeezes his hand again. "Just rip it off like a band-aid. Fast and-"

"Your brothers threatened to end us if I don't make you happy enough!" Dean blurts. 

"My - wait. _What?_ " Castiel shoves to his feet, immediately beginning to pace. "I should have known. I should've- those assholes! How could they - those selfish little - overbearing - don't even - never gave a shit until - and Dean Winchester isn't - I can't believe - what assholes - happiness isn't-" Castiel continues, hands flying in the air, but he's now speaking in Enochian. 

"Um… babe? Babe." Dean stands up. He grips Castiel's upper arms and holds him still. It takes Castiel a moment to even realize it, nearly tripping over Dean as he tries to keep pacing.

Then he sags in defeat. 

"I am so sorry, Dean. They had no right. None."

"It's okay, Cas."

"It's not! They've made both of us miserable for months now. And for what? What do they even plan to do?"

"To take you away from me if I don't make you happy and keep you that way." 

Castiel shakes his head. "They're such idiots. They don't even understand how life works as a human. How important the bad is, how _normal_ it is, and how it makes the happy - wait. They… wait." Castiel looks up at Dean, a slow smile forming on his lips. "They didn't threaten to kill you?" 

"No. Well, Lucifer did, but I'm not sure if he was committed after I admitted I'd want to die if they took you." Dean blushes furiously, something Castiel can see clearly thanks to the full moon shining through the bedroom window. "I couldn't risk losing you, babe. I couldn't. You're everything to me."

"Well it's a bit of a catch-22 then, because I feel the same. So if they took you away for making me unhappy I would therefore _be_ unhappy." 

Dean laughs softly. "Suppose angels don't have the best common sense." 

"They don't." Castiel kisses Dean. It's soft. Gentle. He tries to pour every ounce of love into it before pulling away. "You'll never lose me Dean Winchester."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay. Okay good." Dean releases a breathy laugh before resting his head on Castiel's shoulder. "Can we sleep then? Because I'm fucking exhausted as all hell." 

Castiel laughs too. "Yeah, babe. Go to the bathroom. I'll warm up your spot in bed." 

"Okay." 

Dean gets as far as the door to their room's bathroom before stopping. He puts a hand on the doorframe and looks back at Castiel, wonder and awe in his eyes. "This really is enough, isn't it?"

Castiel's heart melts. "It is. More than enough."

"Yeah." Dean grins, nodding as he looks down at the ground. "Yeah, it is." 

\----

"-unbelievably idiotic and unnecessary! How dare you sons of bitches do that to him? To us? I fucking fell and where were all of you, huh? Where were you? Because he was there! He was always there. Through everything. He didn't need your stupid test! He's treated me better than all of you combined!" 

Castiel runs out of steam and this time, unlike the last five, he doesn't start shouting again. He just calms his breathing and glares at everyone of his brothers. He had angrily taken Gabe's lollipop from him during his 3rd rant and thrown it on the ground but the asshole is now licking a new one. 

Thinking any of them will ever change is pointless. 

"Never come near my family again. _Ever_. Me. Dean. The cats he wants to get me. The kids we want to adopt. All of it. _Stay. Away. From. Us._ " 

Lucifer rolls his eyes and flies off. 

Michael grits his teeth and speaks through them, "Don't come to us when you're miserable. We won't be there."

"Good."

With a scoff, Michael flies away too. 

Gabriel does a slow clap, chuckling around his lollipop. He pulls the thing out and winks. "For the record, I'm really glad you're happy Cas. Oh, and I already have a recipe picked out for your inevitable wedding cake… and I'd really like a chance at fucking Dean's best man, so if you change your mind eventually, just pray to me. I won't tell the others."

With a nerdy peace sign, Gabriel leaves. 

Castiel leaves last. No wings like the others. Just shoes on his feet and Dean's leather jacket helping to keep him warm on the journey. When he gets inside the house he finds Dean still home, sitting at the breakfast counter of their apartment in his boxers, drinking coffee and doing a crossword. He looks up when he hears the door and gives Castiel a brilliant smile. 

"Hey you. How was your walk?"

"Good. Fresh air was nice." Castiel shrugs the jacket off and goes over to kiss Dean. It ends up turning into a 3 minute make-out session, but neither of them can complain. When Castiel pulls away he asks, "You not going to work today?"

"Nope. Figured we could use some _us_ time." 

Castiel grabs a coffee of his own and sits down beside Dean. "Us time sounds perfect. How's the crossword?" 

Dean pouts. "I'm stuck."

"On?"

"Two down."

"Well, good thing I'm here then."

"Yes," Dean says a little breathlessly, looking deeply into Castiel's eyes. "Good thing." 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ destiel-love-forever (:


End file.
